What He Hates
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: Raph tells Leonardo what he hates that his brother does. Raph03 and Leo87 month after Turtles Forever movie


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. If you have any problem with me just wait! I'll let you know when I care.**

 **Please forgive me, I can't do accents, I'm trying to see if their anything that can help with this. Because I love Raph and his sexy, deep brooklyn accent.**

Leo stared at his brother's different counterpart shock written all over his face. He never thought he would be here standing on a cliff with him. In a random city at night the stars shining brightly the city alive, and blooming below them, and his brother counterpart clinging on to him crying. Leo wasn't sure how to hold onto Raph since he's from another dimension then theirs a height and body difference.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked letting his arms dangle at his sides. Raph just held on tighter and pushed his face deeper in his neck.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it" Leo heard Raph whisper hotly against his skin.

"Did my counterpart do something" Leo asked whispering against Raph neck. Leo knew he had a head start when Raph squeezed him tighter against him.

"Its nothing' just i'm tired of this shit" Raph said releasing Leo and keeping his head down. Leo smiled and put his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Hey, its gonna be ok" Leo promised leaning on Raph's shoulder. Leo could feel Raph's sudden tense when Leo started rubbing Raph's arm.

"What did I do this time" Leo smiled when Raph turned his head to catch Leo's gaze.

"You sacrificed yourself for us….again" Raph growled eyes hardening at Leo

"Well that because in the big brother i'm suppose to protect ya'll" laughed Leo not understanding how serious it was too Raph. Raph dropped his head again and jumped up and away from Leo who was still standing

"But I don't understand ah, ok! i'll be happy to throw myself in harm's way, but then here comes Leo pushing us outta the way and taking the hit himself" Shouted Raph pacing back and forth Leo then moved to sit on his knees silently and just watched Raph pace anger fuming off him.

"Have you ever just thought that he would rather be in the death bed than seeing you guys in it" Leo asked setting his hands in his lap.

"Yeah? well I don't know okh ?! does he think that we like seeing him on his death bed an' stuff?" Raph scream sharply turning to Leo anger and hurt in his eyes. "All i want to know is why huh? why go and be the big brother ok!why go and throw herself in front of something to save us ok?" Raph bellowed turning to pace again. Leo was not understanding how Raph is not understanding his Leo's position. Sure! he rested his life for his brothers so would he!

"Because he loves you guys" Leo exclaimed hoping to cool Raph down.

"And what!? he thinks we don't love him or somethin?" Raph now stopped completely in front of Leo brown eyes meeting amber. Raph gazed soften when he meet the cool brown eyes.

"I pretty sure he knows, but you guys are the baby brothers " explained Leo

"Yeah I know but" Raph challenged only to have Leo raise a finger and stop him.

"But nothing in the same as Leo before him! and I know how he thinks. Ok I would do the same" Leo Confessed Raph's soften at that confession. Raph would never wish the same thing on tiny Leo he could never live with himself if that happened.

"I know that's what makes it harder" Raph admitted falling to his knee in defeat. Even if he found a Leo from another dimension he would always be right. He hated when this happens.

"It ok" Leo began crawling by Raph and wrapping him in a hug. "It's ok, I'm pretty sure Leo will be ok and you guys will be fight and arguing in no time" sooth Leo rubbing Raph's shell. Raph couldn't help but laugh at the last comment.

"Yeah" Raph nodded Leo smiled and leaned his head on Raph's shoulder. Raph looked at the other Leo

"Thank you" Raph whispered wrapping his arms around Leo. Leo smiled warmly and hugged him back.

"Youre welcome"

"It's feel like you're the only Leo I could talk too" Raph whispered hotly in Leo's neck bringing him closer wanting to feel every part of Leo touching him.

"Well thats not always a bad thing" laughed Leo blushing lightly at Raph sweet gesture.

"Nah, I suppose not" Raph chuckled kissing Leo's neck.

"Well I better head back before i get into trouble with Leo" Raph signed letting the younger Leo go

"Ok bye" Leo blush never dying as Raph stood.

"Talk to you later" Raph muttered grabbing Leo by his upper arm and helping Leo up

"I'll be waiting" Leo smiled. Raph gave him a small smile. Leo was getting ready to move away from Raph to head back home before he was jerked backwards and had his lips crashed into Raph's lips. As soon as the lips were on his they left

"I love you" Raph said against Leo's lips. Leo smiled

"Your telling the wrong person" Leo said as he pecked Raph's lips a final time before turning to leave.

"I know" Raph gave a hefty chuckle

"Bye, Raph" Leo said turning around to wave at him.

"Bye Leo" Raph wave back watching his secound best friends leave. He'll see him again next week and they'll have the same conversation, yet again.

 **I loved the TMNT Turtles Forever and I really think that Raph from 2003 would have a better connection to the 1987 Leo. Being able to talk to him and tell him everything without fearing being embarrassed.**


End file.
